Hidden Feelings
by icestar-comet-moon
Summary: Marth and Roy have a fight, the reason? His preferences. Shounen Ai. Marthx?


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash. I do not want to own Super Smash. If I did own Super Smash… well I dunno what I'd do… too much responsibility ne.

Warnings: Shounen Ai. That is boy boy love. Ya don't like it, ya don't read it.

Kanjòo kakúsù (Hidden Feelings)

He is beautiful when he fights. Elegant, but deadly.

His moves don't seem human, they flow too seamlessly, his body not hampered by the encumbering armour he wears. There must be some sylph blood in his veins, aiding him in all his fights.

His frame is lithe, and he doesn't seem strong. And it is true. He has little physical strength. But he is fast enough that it is unimportant.

His speed is deadly, racking up a lot of damage while his opponent barely hits him.

But then again, he is beautiful when he is resting. Winding down after a fight, gazing out the window.

He is a being of passion, muffled by the ice around his heart.

There were rumours he is exiled royalty. It was no surprise to me.

His manners are flawless, his techniques more suited to duelling than warfare. His clothes are of a good make, as with his sword. He has a tiara, but it was not his.

I know that he has a cheerless past; his actions when he thinks he is alone are always melancholy. When he doesn't know there is anyone nearby he loses his detached mask. Those are the moments I savour. He is human, fragile.

The others think that he is arrogant, think him rash. But that is not true.

He is so good at hiding his heart from those who he does not trust. They assume what they see is all that is there.

Many here dislike him, and in doing so, hurt him. It is quick, usually a flash of hurt in his sapphire eyes. When I see that I want to grab them, show them forcibly how much they wound him.

They would laugh at my feelings for him. Or they would shun us both. He would be hated for my actions and emotions. So I will keep up my silent vigil.

I will watch over him, hoping against hope that he will at least tolerate my help. That he will notice what I do for him, and notice the feelings behind them.

I am honoured that he trusts me as a friend, but I want more. I want to be closer to him, want to be the one that protects him from the ignorance of our housemates. But he already has a bodyguard.

I envy that boy. His eyes are a lighter blue, his hair the colour of embers.

Jealousy runs through my body whenever I see them together, but it is tempered. My prince needs protection, and his flame haired companion is apt enough at fighting.

They both come from the same realm. Their native language is similar to mine, so I know what they talk about together.

Most of their discussions involve tactics, but I have overheard some of their more private conversations. Their long friendship lets them talk about whatever is on their minds, with no fear of denunciation.

But that changed. It was slight, but through his rejection I found out the most important piece of information about my sapphire-eyed love.

It was evening, and most of the housemates were in the living room, chatting and taking a break from the competition. But those two were in their room.

They were discussing their histories, discussing what they would change if they had had the chance. The flame haired one's were simple. Telling his parents one last time that he loved them. But my prince's, they were uplifting.

His regret was not telling his parents of his preferences.

But his companion was shocked. His reaction was appalling. He was disgusted, and angry, walking out into the gardens in a huff.

My prince was sad, he had not told anyone of his feelings before, and now that he had gathered his confidence his one true friend had abandoned him.

It almost broke my heart to hear his muffled sobs. Were it not for the fact he would be horrified that someone had seen his weakness I would have gone to comfort him.

I glanced at the battle. He is injured, crimson blood flowing from his shoulder, barely visible against his dark cape. The fight is over. The flame haired one has won the match.

It was a bout to first blood. Yet he doesn't stop. Even when my prince lowers his weapon, his companion continues to advance.

The flame haired one is quick to anger, flames ruling his heart as well. There are gasps of horror from others watching the fight. It is obvious that my prince will not be able to defend himself.

Blow after blow lands on his battered armour, hammering my sapphire eyed love to the ground.

I ignore the rules; if I obeyed them death would be imminent for my love. Even without my weapons I am a passable fighter. I have never shown my housemates this side of me, since it was unnecessary.

Running towards the fray I kick the flame haired one away from my beloved. He is shocked by the intrusion, but even more shocked by his friend's condition.

He attempts to rationalise his actions, making poor excuses like "I didn't know what I was doing." But he finally realises that I do not care.

My sapphire-eyed prince is breathing shallowly, on the verge of unconsciousness. "It is alright." He tries to assure me, but the sound of his voice, so feeble, infuriates me. I would avenge my love but his wounds must be tended to.

Wrapping a hasty field bandage, I lifted him up to carry him to the medic. His body was light in my arms, he seemed so fragile.

The medic was impressed at my hasty field bandage. It is important to know these skills when you travel alone. The wound however, was more serious than a bandage or even a tourniquet can staunch the blood flow.

The medic shoos me out of the room, and I slowly complied with his order. My loves wounds need to be stitched up.

While wandering the grounds, I came across my loves companion. He seemed truly repentant, crying on the prophetess' shoulder.

Would revenge really be in my loves heart? I will wait for my sapphire-eyed love to awaken before I confront his companion. Looking at the sky, I note that an hour has passed. The medic should have finished patching my love up by now.

I left the companion and prophetess in the garden; my love needed to be taken to a room to recuperate. I convinced the medic that I would take the prince to his room.

Walking through the corridors, I carried my love to his room. Thankfully there is no one inside; all the housemates are having their evening meals.

However, I was not hungry. My stomach was churning, worry for my prince overwhelming the baser instincts. I would stay by his side until he awakened, until I know for sure that he is alive and well.

Hours pass by. The companion does not enter the room, and I spare a moment to wonder where he is sleeping. My prince did not stir, only the movement of his chest indicating the life in his body.

In the moonlight he looks ethereal. Like he might just disappear. The blood loss had made his skin whiter, highlighting his dark hair. Without his armour, his lithe frame is visible. He barely looks fifteen, like a young boy.

A flicker of pain passed over his lax face, and I was instantly at his side, running my fingers over his forehead. His eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch, and I froze.

He blinked, sapphire eyes cloudy, and attempted to sit up.

"Don't move." I said softly. "You need to rest and regain your strength."

Nevertheless, he still tried to sit. Trying to maintain some semblance of strength. "Where is Roy?" he asks at length.

"I do not know." I answered truthfully. "He has not returned to this room."

My love looks shocked. "He blames himself." He stated sadly.

I glanced at him in confusion. "But should he not blame himself? He almost took your life." How could my love forgive that easily?

"He did not mean to." My sapphire eyed prince replied. "It is confusing for him. You would not understand." He blushed, and I was struck by how beautiful he looked. "Not that I would insult your intelligence, but it is a cultural thing."

I decided to take a chance. "Love is only endorsed between a man and a woman in your homeland?"

He flinches in on himself. "You know?" It is a statement.

I nod carefully.

My sapphire eyed prince gazes down, hiding his eyes from me, but not before I see a flash of self-loathing in his eyes. "Roy does naught but what his parents taught him. I was not allowed to have these feelings for another male."

"Why not?" I cursed my mouth, and its tendency to speak without the approval of my brain.

My love sighed deeply. "I may as well tell the whole story. I am… was the Prince of Altea. When I was younger I was betrothed to the princess of the neighbouring country. Since I was royalty, it was expected that I would marry whoever was chosen for me, and produce an heir from that union. In the history of our land, past heir apparent's who were… homosexual, were killed. This is how Roy has been raised, and even though I am no longer the prince, he sticks to the old traditions. So his actions during our bout were perfectly justified." He had kept his head bowed through the whole speech.

I was shocked. "How can something so abhorrent be justified? It is as bad as the barbaric lands." I stood and started pacing furiously.

My love glanced up at me; hope glimmering deep in his eyes.

I stopped pacing and sat down on he bed next to my prince. "The gender of the one you love should not matter. Sincere love is hard enough to find in this world without restricting the choices to those of the opposite gender." I gazed into his sapphire eyes. "I love you."

He was shocked, perhaps he expected only grudging acceptance of his preferences.

I closed the distance between our faces, gently bringing our lips into contact. "I love you Marth." I whispered.

He gazed at me, desire plain in his eyes. "And I too love you, Link." He said, before lifting his head to snatch another kiss.

I smiled fondly at him. Now I could stay by his side, be the one that protected him from the ignorance of our housemates… and his friend.

As he lay back down, I came to an abrupt decision. Shucking off my boots and belt I leaned back onto the bed.

Marth opened his eyes as the bed dipped, and smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you." He said quietly.

I planted a quick kiss on his forehead. "It's alright love. I will make sure that you are safe."

He nodded, accepting my help. While he was injured, I would be the protection that he needed so badly. And when he was healed, I would be the partner, the equal.

The lover.

Owari

Endnotes: So, that's that… feels a bit unfinished, but what can you do about it… Anyway, please read and review. Reviews are nice…


End file.
